Toys Under The Tree
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: Hidan is a teen, an orphan without a home. Kakuzu is a man who works in a store, When he's not doing a mission. They were each escaping an emotion that they couldn't run from.
1. YOU DONT HAVE CHILDREN!

When we were little we wished to see train sets, teddy bears, or dolls under our tree. When we're more older, we have a better understanding of the world. Of the live that are lost, and the dangers we may encounter. So, with that in mind. Let's begin the story.

--

A young man, about 18 walked through the snow-covered streets. He had no scarf, no mittens, no hat. He only had a long-coat to keep warm. His white hair was slicked back, and his pink eyes were open, watching the streets around him.

Children followed him as he walked. Skipping along, their steps in unison. His pace quickened and so did theirs. Soon, he was running, they were too, laughing and racing. Then he stopped and turned into a store, giving them a slight gesture meaning: "good-bye".

They pouted and walked away, as they did everyday. The teen walked past the cash-register, where a blue-haired man sat. He walked around the store, looking at all the items, as christmas music played. He knew he wouldn't be able to afford any of them. But it wouldn't hurt to look, right?

The door rang as it opened and a tall man with black hair walked in. He had stitches running up his cheekbones.

"Those kids need to stop hanging around my store." He mumbled to himself, taking off his coat, and placing it on the rack.

"Hm." Kisame, the man behind the cash-register replied.

"Pein wanted to talk to you." Kisame told the man, whose green eyes flashed at him.

"In my office?" He asked.

Kisame nodded.

The man walked through the store, to his office. When the pink-eyed teen popped out. "Hi, Kakuzu." He said, grinning. Kakuzu stopped and sighed. "Hidan, not now." He said, pushing the man out of the way. "No, sir! I wanted to as-" He stopped when Kakuzu glared at him. "Nevermind..."

--

Kakuzu walked into his office, and sat down in the chair behind his desk. An orange-haired man lent on a corner. "Hey, Kakuzu."

"Pein, what did you want?" He asked, shifting through papers.

"Okay. It's four days until christmas eve, right?"

Kakuzu looked up at him. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe you could...give us the day off...on Christmas Eve? Remember lil' timmy- or tommy? My child is just like him!"

"Pein?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been watching "A Christmas Carol" again? You know what christmas dramas do to you...Wait- You dont have children!"

Pein looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"Oh, shit...Forgot...Maybe you could...I dunno- still give us th-" He stopped and looked at Kakuzu, then chuckled nervously. "Uhm...Nevermind." Then walked out.

--

Sorry its so short. Next'll be longer.


	2. The Flashback

Hidan walked out of the store sadly, the kids approached him. The same questions were poured out from their small mouths.

"Why is Kakuzu so grouchy?"

"He hates us doesn't he?"

"I dont like him if he doesn't like us!"

"Does he hate _you _Hidan?" A kid asked, which caught his attention. Hidan tried to back away tears.

"He doesn't hate us...He just hasn't figured himself out yet..." He replied, turning into an alleyway.

"He wasn't ever never not grouchy!" A kid said meanly.

Hidan shooed them away and walked off. He really didn't like half of those kids.

Yes there was a time when Kakuzu wasn't grouchy, it was only two months ago. And Hidan remembered it perfectly.

_Kakuzu would buy anything Hidan wanted, give him any love, take him to movies, parks, and even see Hidan's family. He only did them to see that smile break out on Hidan's face, and the three words that automatically gave Kakuzu goosebumps. "I love you."_

_But after a while, something came up, and Kakuzu couldn't date Hidan anymore. So he had to break it to him._

_"I'm sorry Hidan." Kakuzu said one day, and pulled away from Hidan's kiss. "But, We shouldn't see eachother anymore." He said it quickly. Hidan could fully understand it though. "Why?" He asked. "B-because, I dunno..."_

_"B-but we've been dating since Middle school!! You said it yourself, it was love at first sight!" Hidan said, with tears in his eyes, trying to change Kakuzu's mind._

_"I'm sorry..." With that, Kakuzu walked away not wanting to see his tears._

_Kakuzu ran off to Amegurake and joined the Akatsuki, setting up a shop to gain extra money. Hidan came across Amegurake one day, and couldn't leave it after seeing his beloved lover again._

Hidan sighed, It could be any day now before Hidan broke, and decided make a desicion that he would surely regret


	3. Snowflake Necklace

Hidan waited outside of Kakuzu's shop. Waiting for his former lover. He waited for about 5 1/2 hours before he considered it boring, and decided to walking into the store.

Jingle Bells was playing annoying out of some speaker. "Hey, Fishfuck..." He walked over to his Kisame's desk. "I need to hold a fucking conversation with Kakuzu...Is he open now?" He asked, peering at Kisame's paperwork. "Yeah, he's in, right through that door on the left, Oh, and you dont even _want _to open Pein's door. He's having a 'conversation' with his girl." The blue-man grinned, then shooed Hidan away.

"Thanks." He said, and knocked on Kakuzu's door. The older man opened it, his mask was on- something that Hidan always hated, he looked down at the smiling Hidan, growled to himself, then slammed the door.

Hidan sniffled, then pouted as he knocked on it again. Again, Kakuzu answered, almost melting at Hidan's pout, but restrained himself and slammed it again.

"Please, may I come in?" Hidan asked, his voice whiny like a child. "Please, Kuzu?" Hidan asked looking at the door, knowing that Kakuzu would fall for the old nickname.

The door slowly opened, "Hidan. I dont want you. I already have a family now. Im married now, so just...leave me alone..." Kakuzu lied, then shut the door.

Hidan bit his bottom lip, and clenched his fists. He roughly kicked Kakuzu's door, and ran out of the store.

--

He stopped running and rested on a small barrel. Next to him was Tobi, who was selling snowflake necklaces. "Hidan! Guess what Sempai told me!" He chirped happily.

"I dont care, you fugly butt." He said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hidan, have you been crying?" Tobi asked.

"Fuck no!" Hidan retorted, glaring at the boy.

"Oh, well have a necklace." He placed the necklace around Hidan's neck. "Sempai told me to sell them for Kakuzu, Kakuzu's the one who made that one. He said it was childish to make them, and so he only made one. But doesn't it look awesome?. Do you think Sempai's jealo-"

"Wait- Kakuzu made this?" He asked, holding the perfect necklace in his hand.

Hidan grinned. "Hey, Tobi." Hidan asked, a little too nicely, nicely enough to let Tobi answer to anything.

"Yeah?" The boy asked, readjusting his mask. "Do you think Kakuzu'll make a ring? Or a scarf?" He asked.

"Maybe, I dunno though. He likes sewing, I guess. Does sempai like sewing? Why do you even care? I like the snow, it's happy and their never lonely. I never saw the snow before Pein moved the organization here. I like i-" The boy was cut off by Hidan.

"Get Kakuzu to make me a Toboggan, a scarf, and mittens. Dont tell him that they're for me though. I want them light blue with the same snowflake imprinted on them. Now go as soon as you can, you might just get a reward." Hidan said.

Tobi nodded. "Right!" He said, then ran into Kakuzu's store.

"All too easy." Hidan mumbled, kissing the snowflake that Kakuzu had made.


End file.
